


New Team, New Star Player

by StevenTLawson



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenTLawson/pseuds/StevenTLawson
Summary: Stopping Pariah Dark had a higher price to pay than Danny expected with half the town leaving, he's on his own. But by chance, will he find new allies in his constant fight against the ghosts.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hope you like your potatoes, MASHED, Fentanyl," Dash said as he shoved Danny's face into his food tray.

Groaning and grumbling as he sat up and wiped off the mess, he turned to face the jock bully. "Did you just call me an opioid?" Danny questioned the other boy's choice of making nickname.

"It's the topic of debate in America right now," Dash blindly responded, then remembered after a second who he was speaking to. "I keep up on current politics," he shouted and bounced his football off Danny's head before walking away and laughing with his team mates.

" _This wouldn't be so bad is Tucker or Sam were still here,"_  Danny thought to himself as he moved his fork around lazily.

* * *

Three Weeks Ago

"In local news Ghost King Pariah Dark has seemingly been defeated, is this in anyway related to the actions of Amity Park's own Inviso-Bill, now to be known as Danny Phantom, I am Tiffany Snow, and this was Ghost Watch."

A lot of people were really scared after that incident, not just because it was another attack by a ghost but that it had affected them so much. There were talks of having the mayor declare a state of emergency, but the cowardly elected official declined. They didn't want even more government scrutiny into how they ran their town. Corruptly, would be a kind way to describe it.

So, families packed up and left. And Danny, well he had to say goodbye to his two best friends, the two people who knew his secret, that he knew of, as he didn't particularly count the ghosts that would come fight him or Vlad among those numbers, for other reasons.

"What we can't move, what about Danny," Tucker pleaded with his parents.

"Son," Maurice said as he packed boxes into a moving truck, one of many in the neighborhood. "We've been very patient with this whole ghost situation, but after what just happened, well. We can't take chance with your safety anymore." He said to Tucker as he closed the back door of the vehicle.

"And Danny is likely one of the safest in town, both his parents are ghost hunters," Angela said as she ushered her son into the family vehicle. "He'll be fine, and you can always text, call and video chat, I know you are good with your technology."

"But, he's," Tucker sighed, as a teen he didn't really have much of a say in the discussion of where he lived, and he just had to take solace in the fact that Danny would be without his best friend, but Sam would still be around, so he wouldn't be alone.

"No, this is insane, we can't leave now," Sam shouted as movers quickly cleaned out her room cartoonishly fast. "What about Danny," she angrily stomped after her parents who were directing the teams to empty their mansion as quickly as possible.

"That  _Fenton_  boy, will just have to live with his kooky parents," Pam said as she dismissed another team with more furniture.

"Those kooky parents of his, might I add are one of the few reasons this town is still standing," Sam shot back as she grabbed random boxes to put on the floor, only for them to get picked up moments later as she chased down her mother. "Dad, please you gotta see reason, we can't just leave"

Jeremy smiled at his daughter, "Sorry sweetie, property values are tanking as it is, that's reason enough to leave, the recent influx of the undead are just speeding up the process." He turned away from his daughter and talked on a phone, "Yes, sell, and then invest in the new DALV corporation, I have good information that this one will be a winner."

Sam went into her barren room and screamed in frustration. "Well at least Tucker will stay here to try and keep Danny company while I figure a way back," she grumbled and kicked a box, before grabbing her foot and hopping around. "Ow, encyclopedias, ow."

* * *

And that's how in the span of a weekend, as he lay in bed recovering from pushing himself to his absolute limits to stop Pariah Dark, Daniel Fenton lost both his best friends. During his recovery the only ghost attacks had been from the ectopuses and the box ghost was sighted once or twice raiding shoe stores for empty boxes.

Danny was at least grateful that he had some time to catch up on his missing assignments and get a few more hours of sleep each night.

Danny slumped into his seat at the back of the class of Lancer's science class. Danny had to give the man credit, for a Vice-Principal he sure can substitute for a lot of classes. Lancer walked over to the board and erased a crude drawing of him and a ghost in, intimate, acts. "Clever," he grumbled and looked at the diminished number of students, barely half remained of the population and the well-read man didn't need to be a genius to see the writing on the wall that if something wasn't done that number would decrease.

"Class," Lancer cleared his throat. "Because of how few of you there are anymore," he said. Many students understanding why many of their friends and had left town. "I would like to begin more group projects, I can see that some of you," he took a glance at the sole occupant of the back table.

Lancer noticed that after Daniel had been hospitalized, one of the worst victims of the attack, the boy had managed to catch up on all his previously missed work and even without the lenient grading Daniel gave, the answers were correct or insightful. But even if he was blind as an H. G. Wells character, he could see the boy was closing off. His parents constantly off battling ghosts, his sister moved out of state for college, the only two people he regularly 'hung out' with moved out of town.

Lancer smiled about how happy Daniel will be to be interacting with people again.

"So I will pair off you based on grades, expectations and other factors," Lancer said proudly. "Paulina, Mikey, Brittany," the Latina groaned while Mikey pumped his fists. "Dale, Nathan and Hannah," the three switching seats to make it easier. "Dash, Star and," Lancer said.

Danny was barely paying attention in class, as usual, he heard names being called and then realized something,  _"I'm the only one left."_

"Daniel," Lancers voice rang in his head over and over.

"Ugh, we get the dweeb," Dash shouted. "And not even the geek dweeb." The jock folded his arms and huffed.

Star looked at Danny and wiggled her fingers. "Maybe it's not so bad," Star admitted, remembering the time she hung out with him and his friends, when she fake dated Tucker.

Danny grabbed his bag and moved to sit with the blondes, as it was easier for him to move then both of them. Dash shoved his shoulder, "You better not screw this up or I'll pummel you into ectoplasm and give you to your parents."

"I'm not a ghost Dash," Danny sighed. He knew Dash had no idea of his secret, if he did, the jock would either be worshiping him or turning him over to the government, and Danny didn't know which was worse.

"Not yet, I'd have to kill you first, then you'd come back," Dash started to explain how his vague threat worked, stopping as he realized something. "If I have to explain the beating it's not going to hurt as much."

Danny shook his head. "Come on guys, it's not that bad, we don't even know the assignment yet, so let's just hear about it before any one threatens anyone else," Star interjected hoping to defuse the situation.

Lancer wrote on the board one word, Ghosts. "Seeing as this is the biggest thing in everyone's lives today, we will use ghosts as the subject in most of the classes moving forward. So the science in this will help us better understand them," Lancer said to an interested class.

Danny had to admit this was actually something he might do well in, even if he wasn't a half-ghost his extensive knowledge of them from his parents alone should at least guarantee an A, and maybe he could spread some accurate knowledge instead of the propaganda peddled by the Guy's in White.

"Huh, isn't this great," Star clapped excitedly.

Dash stared at her with a look of confusion, "How is this great, we have to study ghosts."

"Uhuh," she nodded with a big smile on her face. "And who is the person in our group with the most knowledge of ghosts, probably in the whole school," Star posed the question.

"Uh, me?" Dash guessed.

Star slapped her face. "No silly, Danny," she shouted and pulled him closer. The unexpected movement causing him to yelp. "He's gonna be amazing at this project."

The other groups overheard this and realized how advantageous having Danny on their team would have been so they groaned in realization.

"Hey look at that FenTina, guess we're coming to your house today," Dash said.

"Ugh," Danny went limp in his seat.  _"Because that's how I wanted to spend my day, with Dash, doing ghost stuff."_


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stood by his locker waiting, final bell rang about five minutes ago, in the before times, he'd have Sam and Tucker walking up to join him, but in the previous weeks he had taken to just leaving when school let out. Today was different though, he had people that he had to wait on, almost felt like everything was normal.

Then reality hit him. "Nerd," Dash shouted as he walked up with his jock buddies who were busy shoving each other.

"Dash," Danny grumbled, he didn't want to spend much time around the quarterback, so he was hoping that Star would be the first one to show up so he could try to convince her to ditch Dash.

Dash looked at the locker next to Danny with an excited gleam. "I think we got time," Dash smirked as he grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt and used his free hand to wrench open the locker.

"Daaaaash," a demure voice carried through the near empty halls. The blonde girl skipped up to the boys, her long hair swishing behind her. "Come on, we don't have time for you to be picking on Danny," Star whined as she pulled Danny out of Dash's grasp. Still unused to physical contact with girls, he blushed at her gentle touch.

Danny cleared his throat and turned away from everyone. "Come on, let's get this over with," Danny muttered as he walked down the hall towards the exit.

* * *

The walk home from school felt longer than usual, but that could have to do with his present company. Dash was trodding along in front of him as he had his arm around the blonde girl's shoulder, regaling her with a tale of his athletic prowess.

Star was carrying her books close to her chest and was trying not to roll her eyes at Dash, the football player hit on anything with two legs and breasts.  _"Wasn't he dating Paulina,"_ she thought as nodded along with something Dash was saying.  _"Kwan's family pulled him out of school and sent him across the country to live while they tried to negotiate closing their restaurant without getting screwed over by the bank."_ The blonde girl sighed as she thought about another failed romance.

Danny sighed as he watched as the pair in front of him, with that sigh came a familiar feeling, a wisp of blue air flew from his mouth. "Oh no," Danny groaned.  _"Today had been going, alright,"_ he thought as he stopped and looked around, including up. When he heard the sound of the air moving behind him, he instinctively rolled forward as a ghostly blade passed where his gut was. He sprung up on his hands and vaulted over Dash and Star.

"Whelp," Skulker shouted, infuriated that his ambush failed. "I will have your pelt," the hunter snarled.

Danny, stood up and glared at Skulker. "Really, it's been so nice not having you around, Skulkie," Danny taunted.

Dash and Star were frozen in fear and confusion. In front of them floated one of the most dangerous ghosts this town regularly is attacked by and Daniel Fenton was making fun of him. Dash slowly backed away, fully intent on running. "Fenton," he hissed. "Why are you pissing him off."

"Yes Halfa, why banter when we can fight," Skulker shouted as he unleashed a barrage of rockets from his shoulder. The missiles flew past Star who ducked and shrieked in fright as the wind kicked up, blowing her long hair wildly.

Danny, weaved in between the pattern and lunged forward, landing a fist on Skulker's robotic chin, knocking him away. Danny panted, not from exhaustion, but from the blood pumping through his body working itself up. "So, you take a vacation, is that why you didn't come see me for so long," Danny joked as Skulker flipped into a standing position. The hunter launching a net from one of his wrists while also throwing a razor-sharp disc under it, closing off his prey's exits.

Danny smirked as he watched the two-pronged attack heading towards him. Kicking off the ground he pulled his arms towards his chest and spun, rotating his body inbetween the high and low attack. He stretched out his hands quickly to push off Skulker's incoming knee as the hunter followed up on the attack, anticipating the ghost child avoiding it.

Still the force sent Danny rolling along the ground, the teen using the momentum to spring up to his feet. "I almost felt like you didn't like me anymore," Danny joked. "Did you find another halfa to harass," Danny feigned hurt. "I thought we had something special."

Skulker laughed. "Oh ghost child no prey is as special as you," Skulker said as he pulled out a spear and rushed Danny.

Dash had hidden behind a tree and watched, what he considered the nerdiest nerd to ever leave the nerd kingdom, not only fighting a ghost hunter, but holding his own. He watched as the kid who could barely climb a rope in gym, fearlessly, step onto a spear pushing down the end, so the tip buried into the concrete.

Star was engrossed in the battle raging in front of her. Danny just jumped from a spear and landed his knee into a ghost face. "Yeah, get him Danny," she cheered on her classmate. The teen looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why are you still here," Danny shouted suddenly. He noticed that Dash ran off, where he went was irrelevant, just that 'not here' was the best place to be. But Star, that crazy girl, stayed behind to watch and she wasn't even hiding behind something. The teenage girl was on the sidewalk, completely in the open.

"I can tell you why," Skulker cackled, as he rose up next to her and harshly grabbed her hair, making the girl scream in pain. "She will be a hostage," he said his threat accentuated with a tug on her hair, causing tears to form in her eyes.

"Danny, help," Star whimpered.

With a sigh Danny lowered his guard. "Fine, what do you want?" he asked.

Skulker's mouth turned into a disgusting grin. "Well I get nothing from skinning you in your present form," he said, letting the implication hang.

Danny saw a look of pure terror in the teenage girl's eyes, the raven-haired boy slowly walked over to Skulker. "I get it," Danny grumbled as he stopped in front of the ghost.

"Well," Skulker said. "I don't have all day, whelp," he growled and pulled on Star's hair.

With a yelp, Star looked through her teary eyes, the boy that was just moments ago fighting with vigor, suddenly looked so defeated, all because she got caught and was being used against him. "Danny, what," she started to say, but her captor shook her.

"Silence human, this fight is between your betters," Skulker growled. "Now," he gleefully said.

Letting out his breathe, Danny understood that his secret would be out, to one other person, for all of a minute before Skulker took his head. Twin rings of white light formed around his center and ran opposite each other, enveloping him.

Dash watched in amazement as Danny stopped fighting all because Star got caught. "Nerd was winning," Dash whispered, regretting not pulling Star along with him.  _"Clearly he learned to fight ghosts from his parents,"_ he thought. "What is Fenturd doing," he questioned. When he say the lights form, he gasped.

Star watched as her classmate transformed into the infamous town hero. "Danny Phantom," she gasped, but with a shriek she was tossed aside like a used rag. She looked up at Danny and saw a look of sadness on his face.

Skulker cackled as he punched his fist forward ready to release his wrist claws into the halfa chest, guaranteeing the kill. "At long last, my greatest prey," he shouted but a rock landed on the side of his head, causing the sure attack to go wide and miss.

"Leave him alone," Star screamed as she picked up another chunk of cement.

Skulker snarled and whirled on her raising his arm to fire a dart into her face, a harsh green glow from the corner of his eye reminded him that he made a mistake taking his eye off his original target. "Oh crud," he said before the blast knocked his robotic head off his shoulders.

Danny lowered his hand and grabbed Skulkers head and pulled the actual ghost out from inside. "You almost had me," Danny told the squirming ghost. "But if you ever threaten someone like that again," he looked into the ghost's eyes as his flashed with restrained fury. "I won't put you in the ghost zone, I will rip you apart molecule by molecule," Danny threatened.

Skulker nodded quickly, not in any position to argue, he dangled between the halfa's fingers as he fished through his backpack and groaned as the accursed thermos was pulled from the bag. "I will mount your head above my mantle one day, ghost child," he vowed as he was sucked into the cylindrical container.

Danny shoved the thermos back into his backpack with more force than he meant to, his frustration at having to expose himself to someone he wasn't sure he could trust making his mind run through idea after increasingly bad idea. He released the rings again and returned to his normal form and slowly turned around to see Star and. "Of course," Danny sighed. Dash had come from behind a tree and cautiously moved over to Star.

"So," Danny said and left that hang in the air for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Dash and Star stared at Danny for a moment, processing what they have just been witness to.

"Holy shit are you a ghost," Dash shouted.

Star looked him over, "Are you okay?" she said with worry.

"Have you always been a ghost," Dash exclaimed.

"What's going to happen now," she asked.

"Are you just possessing Fenturd?" Dash stepped back

While the two began asking more and more questions covering a wide range of topics, Danny just stood silently with his arms crossed and waited for them to stop on their own. Slowly the two blonde teens tapered off and waited for Danny to speak.

"You two done?" he asked slowly. When they nodded he put his backpack on his shoulder and walked over to Skulker's power suit and picked it up. "Well let's not talk here, where anyone can see." He began walking in the direction of his home.

The two blondes quickly jogged to catch up to Danny as he took backroads and alleyways to make it to the side basement entrance. "Locked, of course," he sighed and walked through the door. The sliding of a bolt on the inside of the room and Danny opened the door for Dash and Star. "Come on, I got to put Skulker back in the Ghost Zone," Danny said as he stepped further into the laboratory.

The two teens stared at the various objects and equipment in the lab as Danny tossed Skulker's armor into the corner next to a striped black and yellow door with a heavy clang. Dash leapt back and knocked over a large pair of gauntlets that fell to the floor with a crash. Star shrieked at the sudden noise.

"DASH," Danny shouted. "Be careful some of this stuff is, unstable," he calmly added as he placed his hand on a fingerprint scanner. An alarm came on and the room was bathed in an eerie green light.

"Woah," Star said as she approached it.

"Fentu-. Fenton, what is this?" Dash asked as he pulled Star back from the vortex, intent on dragging her with him should something weird happen again.

"This," Danny said as he reached into his backpack. He fished out the Fenton Thermos. "Is the ghost zone, one of two man made portals to it," he said as he pushed a button on the thermos releasing the trapped ghost who spouted vague threats as he swirled into the ether. "See ya' later Skulkie." Danny walked over to the power armor and lifted it.

"Wait," Star shouted.

Danny paused. "What?" he quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Why are you throwing that in?" she questioned.

"Because I always do that?" he said unsurely.

"So you just give him his weapons back?" Dash asked.

"I uh, I guess so," Danny shrugged in response.

"Why?" Star inquired.

Danny looked confused. "It's just how I've always done it, put the ghost stuff back in the ghost zone."

"Well don't give him his weapons back, jeez Fenturd that's really dumb," Dash scoffed. "No wonder this guy comes back so quickly, he's just repairing that thing instead of having to make a new one each time."

"I, well, uh, dang, how did none of us think of that," Danny said as he shut the portal, but not before a form slipped through.

"Haha, beware, I am the Box Ghost," the Box Ghost declared. "I have freed myself and will begin my reign of terror on all things rectangular and cardboard." He zoomed out of the basement and off in the direction of the mall.

"Aren't you going to go after him," Star asked.

Danny shrugged. "Ehh, I'll get him later, answering some of your questions seems more important right now." Danny set down Skulker's armor next to the damaged Ecto-skeleton. "So I guess I should fill in some gaps."

The two teens nodded. "Well, lets go grab a snack, I am famished," Danny said as he walked up the stairs that led to the kitchen above. The pair were amazed at how advanced the lab looked, compared to how normal the rest of the house looked. "So it was, about a year ago when my parents were finishing up their project," Danny said as he grabbed the phone from the counter and a take out menu from the drawer. "Pizza okay with you guys," he asked. The two teens sat down at the kitchen table and nodded. "Cool," Danny pushed 2 on the phone and it speed dialed. "Heyyy, Mitch, yup, you know it, the usual, see you in 40," Danny hung up. "We eat out a lot here, besides Jazz, no Fenton can cook worth a damn."

"So anyway," he continued as he sat down. "Back in college my mom and dad, and Vlad too I guess," Danny mused. "Were working on a prototype portal, proof of concept type stuff, but it didn't work the way they wanted it to." He recalled the story that Vlad had told him. "A few years ago, they began work on it again."

Danny sighed and looked at the ceiling. "We we're maybe a few weeks into our freshman year, and I wanted to help them. You know show my parents I was just like them, a scientist," Danny thought back to his childhood. "I thought that if I could show them I was good at the ghost stuff like them, they'd pay attention to me like they did their work."

"So, you became an experiment," Star asked quietly.

"By accident," Danny said as he leaned back. "My dad made a mistake, something so simple that it could have happened to everyone. He put the on switch on the inside," Danny said firmly. "And I turned it on, the cumulation of ectoplasmic energy coalescing in one place merged with my dna and as a result, I'm like this now," he finished by turning into his alter ego. The flash of light of his transformation making the two cover their eyes.

"So so so, you, d-died," Star slowly concluded.

Danny shook his head. "You know the phrase, 'you scared me half to death', well I am walking proof that half death is a thing."

"So that's why that ghost was calling you Halfa, Phantom, Fenton, wait," Dash said then slapped his forehead. "Oh wow, we're really dumb, the only that changed was the clothes and hair, you didn't even change your name."

"And the eyes," Danny chuckled as he changed back. "Don't forget the eyes," his flashed green for a moment.

"So, I've been wailing on my hero," Dash slumped in his seat.

"Ehh don't take it too harshly, I'm pretty durable, so, getting shoved in a locker doesn't bother me when I can just phase out when no one is around," Danny shrugged.

Dash shot out of his chair. "Oh man, oh jeez, I'm really sorry, I swear, I'll never do that again," Dash pleaded on the floor. Danny grumbled and looked at Dash.

"Dash get off the floor, while I'm grateful that you won't be bullying me anymore," Danny waved him off. "I'm more concerned that you two are going to tell everyone this."

The two blondes gulped. "Are you, gonna, hrrk," Star said as she slid her finger across her throat.

"Kill you?" Danny exclaimed. "What no, jeez, I didn't even kill Pariah Dark when I fought him, why would you think I'd kill any of you." His denial at causing them harm made the two blondes deflate. "No I was just gonna either have to beg you not to tell anyone or, I don't know maybe see if any ghosts know how to erase memories," Danny thought for a moment.

"We won't tell," Dash quickly said. "This is too cool to forget," he said with glee. "We're the first two people to know Danny Phantom's secret identity," he bounced on his feet excitedly.

"Not entirely," Danny said.

"Duh, his parents obviously know," Star told Dash.

"Not exactly," Danny corrected her as he gritted his teeth. "Sam and Tucker were the only one's who knew, besides the ghosts," He rubbed his head.

"Why not tell your parents?" Star asked.

"Have you heard my dad sometimes," Danny opened his mouth. "I'm going to rip that ghost boy apart, molecule by molecule."

"I'm going to rip that ghost boy apart, molecule by molecule," Jack said boisterously as he entered his house with much fanfare. "Oh hey Dann-O, and Dann- O's friends. I was just coming back from a fudge run and thought, about all the new ways I could dissect that ghost boy when I catch him," Jack said as he pushed passed the stunned teens and into the lab.

"See, dissection," Danny aimed his hand at the lab door. "Not feeling the love there at this moment, so I'm biding my time for the right moment."

"But Fenton, they're family, surely they wouldn't," Dash argued when Maddie came in carrying various wires and metal.

"Hey mom, what if I was the ghost boy," Danny blatantly asked.

"Oh sweetie then best case scenario he's overshadowing you and we'd rip him out, it would be excruciatingly painful to the ghost, then we'd torture and experiment on him for that," Maddie patted his head then looked at the slightly terrified teens. "Have any of you eaten yet?"

"Already called for pizza," Danny informed his mother.

"Oh well make sure to leave a nice tip for Mitch, he comes here so often he might as well be my second son," Maddie smiled as she went to the basement after her husband.

"Excruciatingly painful," Danny said.

"You did not just ask that in front of them," Star gasped.

"I did, I sometimes wonder how no one has caught on, I was really clumsy when I first started out," Danny mused.

"Like leaving class all the time," Dash realized. "Then phantom showing up right after."

"Showing up late, when Phantom was last seen fighting across town," Star added. "Or all night. Danny when do you sleep?"

The raven-haired teen waved his hand back and forth. "When I can, it's not always the best but a lot of the ghosts attack in the night," he admitted. "Activity has been pretty low lately, but that's because I suspect the Ghost Zone is still recovering from when Pariah Dark tried to merge our worlds together. Should get busy again soon," Danny sighed. "And without Sam and Tucker, it's gonna be all on me. Damn."

"Not all on you," Star smiled brightly at Danny. "Because we're going to help you," she cheered and clapped.

"What?" Danny said as he fell back in his chair.

"Yeah, what," Dash shouted.

"Look Danny can't do this all on his own, even with his friends he could barely keep up," Star said as she planned it all out. "Without us A-Listers ragging on him all the time or shoving him into lockers," she looked at Dash. "I can help him with his homework, so school isn't a stress factor anymore. Then both of us can help get him into shape, sure he's able to fight but he could do with building muscle and his foot work," Star had a faint blush on her cheeks as she imagined a buff Danny.

"Okay so I'm not getting harassed at school any more and getting a work out schedule, but I'm still on my own when it comes to fighting these ghosts," Danny informed Star.

"Now if you teach us to fight with you," Dash folded his arms. "We might not have the same experience that your lo-, friends had, but we're in better shape than they ever were so we'd do better at keeping up with you."

"I can't just let more people go and help me, I was already against Sam and Tucker helping," Danny said forcefully.

"And how did they convince you to let them help," Star asked innocently.

"They just grabbed some ectogear from my parents and then joined me when I got overwhelmed," Danny offhandedly mentioned. His eyes widened. "Oh no, no no no, there is no way you're doing the same thing they did," Danny refused.


	4. Chapter 4

“Aaaaaaaahhh,” Danny yelled as he hurled across the Amity Park skyline. He landed with a resounding thud, digging a deep groove in the dirt. It was an early morning on Friday, and he was currently stuck battling a giant red furred, four-armed ghost.

“Dash give him some breathing room, I’ll help him get up,” Star shouted as the football player strafed the ghost and fired numerous shots with his Fenton Bazooka, the green beams of energy impacting the behemoth and drawing its attention from Danny to Dash, allowing Star a chance to help Danny to his feet. “Hey Danny, you okay?” Star asked as she inspected a dark bruise on his cheek.

“Sure, just need to,” Danny took a step forward before he stumbled into Star’s arms.

“Take a breather, let me and Dash give you a break,” Star scolded him. She armed herself with the Fenton peeler, the armored suit forming out of the blaster. Letting loose a battle cry she charged at the beast to land some disorienting shots into its neck. Danny cleared his head with a shake and watched as Star and Dash engaged a powerful ghost.

The two blondes had, in Danny’s opinion, really fell into the ghost hunting business with ease. Danny attributed it to a few factors; First off, both of them were far more physically fit than Sam and Tucker had ever been. Secondly, Danny was better able to give them advice on what works and what doesn’t since he’s fought most of the ghosts before, meaning they were making less mistakes now, and lastly, he himself was doing better.

Danny’s days were vastly different now that he had a new support net. He no longer walked to school, Dash and Star never got on his case about using his powers to fly, under invisibility of course, to get to class on time. Dash simply said they were his powers and he should do what he wants with them. Star theorized that these micro-stressors, such as being tardy, was adversely affecting his mood.

And he had to admit the blonde was right, not being told he was late all the time felt pretty nice. It was strange how something as not having his teacher roll his eyes at him every time he came into class late had been making him feel down.

The next big change, and Danny liked this one the most. The day they went back to school and the jocks came over to shove Danny in a locker, Dash pushed them away from him. And Star was screaming at them so loud everyone in the school heard.

* * *

 

“And leave him the HECK alone,” Star yelled at the terrified jocks. “He’s a really nice guy and doesn’t need ANY of your crap.”

“So what, you like, spend the day with this loser,” Paulina said from the back. “And he’s like, your new best friend or something?” she laughed at the idea of someone like Star considering Danny a friend.

“I do, he’s smart, funny, cute, reliable,” Star started listing off Danny’s qualities.

_“Wait, cute,”_ Danny thought as he felt his ears burning, a bright red blush forming on his cheeks.

“Ugh, gross,” Paulina gagged. “You like this loser? That’s disgusting, you better tell everyone this is some weird joke or you can’t be an A-Lister anymore,” the fiery Latina gave an ultimatum.

Star smirked as she quickly made her decision, she spun on her heels and grabbed Danny’s shirt and slammed her lips onto his. Nearly the entire hallway of students and teachers gasped, only Danny was unable to since his mouth was currently busy. She separated their lips with a loud smack. “There, does that tell you where my new loyalties lay,” Star stared down the Queen Bee of the high school.

Paulina stumbled back through the crowd and fled in disgust as she covered her mouth. “Fenton’s cool,” Dash shouted loudly. “This A-Lister crap has gone on long enough,” he declared. “We all lost so many of our friends when they all moved away, so I don’t see why we should close ourselves off to new ones.”

The students and teachers absorbed that information while Star grabbed a distracted Danny and dragged him away from the crowd. “What happened,” Danny said as he started to realize that he was moving again.

“Well we sort of nuked the social system,” Star shrugged.

“Oh yeah, so uh, cute?” Danny chuckled.

Star blushed and patted him on the cheek. “Yeah, cute,” she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Um so what does that,” Danny tried to formulate his thoughts.

“Make us, well I was hoping you’d want to maybe go out with me,” Star asked.

Danny nodded quickly. “Yeah, wow, that sounds.”

“Gag me with a spoon,” Dash interrupted.

“Shut it you, we were having a moment,” Star chastised the blonde jock.

“Yeah and it was really girly,” Dash taunted. “Oh Star, oh Danny, mwah, mwah,” he laughed as he made kissing noises with his mouth.

Danny hunched over to hide his face.

“Oh come on Fenton, I’m just messing with you. I’m actually really proud that you managed to get a girlfriend,” Dash said as he patted him on the back. “Guess the old betting pool can get retired though.”

Danny looked up at Dash with confusion written on his face. “Betting pool?”

“Yeah for when you and that Manson girl would get together,” Star answered.

“What, Sam and me, together,” Danny questioned his new friends.

“You two were always looking at each other like you liked each other,” Dash groaned. “Seriously, it was annoying. And kind of funny that after we picked on you Manson would come to your defense so quickly. How did you two not realize you had a thing for each other?”

“I we, uh,” Danny puzzled as he tried to comprehend that earth-shattering revelation. “I just wasn’t sure and didn’t want to ruin my friendship with her.”

“Well she missed out then on a really great guy,” Star stated as she grabbed Danny’s arm. “Because I am willing to risk it for you.”

* * *

 

Danny shook himself out of his memories of the last week as he launched himself back into the fray, fighting alongside Star and Dash against this latest ghost that was attacking the town.

“Man Fenton,” Dash said as he wiped his brow of sweat. The trio were sitting at the Nasty Burger after they captured the ghost. “All this ghost hunting is a great workout.”

Danny was slurping his milkshake and set it down to converse with his new friends. “Yeah, I was surprised how in shape this gets me, even with the whole half-ghost biology.”

Star quickly snatched Danny’s shake and gave him a wink before taking a big gulp. “On that topic,” she said as she swallowed. “What’s it like?”

Taking his drink back from her dastardly clutches, Danny shrugged. “It’s alright, when I started out I had so little control of my powers. I was constantly falling through things.”

“What’s it feel like,” Dash asked a follow up question.

“In this form, just a bit number,” Danny answered. “I think my body temperature is a few degrees lower than normal and my heartrate is slower.”

Star gently rubbed Danny’s arm in concern. “Oh Danny, that sounds so sad.”

Blushing Danny smiled. “It’s not all bad, I can see, hear, smell so much better now. And in my other form. It’s amazing, ghosts can see more colors than the living can and my hearing is so good, I can listen to the sound of someone’s heartbeat.”

“Wow, that’s amazing, so do I look different when you’re a ghost,” Star asked.

Danny wrapped his arms around Star and pulled her close to him. “You look beautiful, always.”

“Oh Danny,” Star whispered as she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. She was stopped when Dash began fake gagging. “Really,” Star glared at Dash who was proudly grinning. “Why do you always have to ruin our moments,” she accused.

“Have them somewhere else then,” Dash joked as he took a bite of his burger. “Maybe in his or your bedrooms, where no one else can interrupt.” This teasing caused the couple to blush fiercely.

Danny began to pull away from Star, feeling the moment gone, when she pulled him back towards him and kissed him deeply. “Not going to let some people,” she continued glaring at Dash. “Ruin something that’s really sweet.”

“Oh Daniel, what strange bedfellows I find you with,” a regal voice taunted from the doorway.

“Ugh, Vlad,” Danny rolled his eyes as his arch-nemesis. Both Star and Dash turned to glare at the wealthy half-ghost. Danny having explained Vlad Master’s true nature to them.

While the trio were up in Danny’s room one afternoon going over his previous battles with ghosts to catalogue them including their powers, weaknesses and if they were friend or foe. He eventually mentioned Vlad.

“So you aren’t the only half-ghost then?” Star questioned as she turned away from Danny’s computer to look at him.

“No, I’m the second, probably,” Danny mused. “My parents and Vlad were working on a prototype portal back when they were in college and he got in a similar accident like I did.”

“So why isn’t he helping you fight all these ghosts that come through to attack the town,” Dash asked.

“Because he’s evil,” Danny answered.

“Danny, that’s very rude,” Star chastised her boyfriend.

“What he is,” Danny cried out in dismay. “He’s tried many times to kill my dad, marry my mom and make me his evil apprentice.”

“That’s pretty evil,” Dash nodded his head in agreement.

“Also he’s the one who put a million dollar bounty on my head and released Pariah Dark in the first place,” Danny added.

“That bastard,” Star screeched. Angry at the idea that the billionaire is the reason so many of her friends had left town.

“He’s a major fruitloop.”

Back in the Nasty Burger, the new trio were staring down the Vlad. “So what do you want Vlad,” Danny asked.

Casually taking a seat next to the three Vlad looked them over. “Well first off I heard an interesting rumor that you had gotten new lackies to help you in your wasteful endeavor of protecting this town,” Vlad answered. “Secondly, surprise to me that you have gotten over the Manson girl already and traded up for a superior model.”

“That’s,” Danny scoffed. “I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

Ignoring Daniel’s outburst Vlad finished his little speech. “Lastly, I wanted some Nasty Nuggets.”

The three teens eyed Vlad Masters in confusion. “What?” Vlad looked appalled. “Not everything I do has to be evil you know. I don’t go to the bathroom evilly, I don’t watch the Packers game evilly, so why can’t I indulge in a guilty pleasure like anyone else, huh?”

“I guess,” Danny admitted. “Just you’ve been quiet the past few weeks.”

“Hmm yes,” Vlad mused as he popped a battered piece of chicken in his mouth. “Well the Ghost Zone is still rebuilding itself and even if you do not believe me. I do think you deserve a slight reprieve from the fight with the former Ghost King. Mmm, these nuggets though,” Vlad smiled as he chewed. “Did you know they changed the recipe over 40 times due to health code violations before they managed to get this current one to pass FDA approval, barely,” Vlad added.

Sighing Danny slumped his head. Vlad rolled his eyes at the apparent teenage angst, “Fine, if you must, this also allowed me to see who you replaced your previous lackeys with.” Standing up to leave Vlad tossed his empty container in the trash receptacle. “Mr. Baxter, Potential Future Missus Fenton. I do hope Daniel has kept you appraised of the threats in his life.”

“Oh we’re well aware Vlad Masters,” Star snarled as she glared at the man who has been the bane of her boyfriend’s existence.

“Ooh, a lot of passion in her,” Vlad chuckled. “You sure pick them well Daniel.”

Blushing Danny rose out of his seat. “Get out of here Vlad,” he shouted as he pointed to the door.

“Will do little Badger,” Vlad’s chuckle turned into an evil laugh as he left the small fast food restaurant and seated himself behind a fancy sports car.

“Such a fruitloop,” Dash said sipping his soda. “Three points,” he added tossing his empty cup into a wastebasket across from their table.

“Hey, no throwing stuff Dash, or I’ll kick you out,” Valerie threatened from behind the counter.

“Sorry Val,” Star called out to her friend. With the social system at Casper High all but destroyed, Star and Valerie were able to rekindle their friendship. Although there were still issues that went unspoken between the girls.

For Valerie it was her crush on Daniel, so her finding out that her best friend is now dating the guy she liked, it hurt her in a way she wasn’t ready for. Star’s problem however was much more complex.

“So what did you want to show me Val,” Star asked as she walked into Valerie’s bedroom. A room she hadn’t been into in a few weeks since the fallout with the A-Listers over concert tickets.

“This,” Valerie said as she pushed a button on the wall, which flipped a panel and revealed her ghost hunting gear.

“What is all this?”

“This,” Valerie said with pride. “Is how I’m going to destroy that Ghost Boy for everything he’s done to ruin my family.”

Star gasped in horror at the implications. “But, he’s a good guy.”

Shaking her head in disagreement, “That’s just what he wants you to think Star. I can see why you have been tricked though, he’s not done anything public that was evil. But mark my words, when I catch him, I’ll make him confess to everything rotten he’s done.”

For Star it was knowing that her best friend wanted to hunt her boyfriend and she didn’t know what to do.

She had spoken to Danny and Dash about telling Val and trying to explain to her what was really going on, but Dash interjected his own thoughts.

“I don’t know, seems kind of risky to reveal himself,” Dash said.

“But he revealed himself to us and he’s fine,” Star countered.

“He didn’t have a choice when he did that, plus she’s got a bunch of weapons that she could use to hurt him,” Dash pointed out.

“Well, what if I could get her to not have those when Danny does it,” Star pleaded.

“I don’t know Star,” Danny shook his head. “I can’t make her believe me and if she doesn’t then at best I just outed myself to her and she quietly plots my demise, worst case she exposes me to everyone and I have to hide somewhere.”

“Please, please, please,” Star begged, her wide eyes staring at Danny. “She’s my best friend, I promise I can get her to listen.”

Danny looked away from his girlfriend’s face before grumbling to himself. “Fine, I trust you,” Danny relented. “We’ll need to pick a time and place where she couldn’t have an ecto gun hidden somewhere on her.”

Star jumped for joy and clapped her hands before pulling Danny into a loud and wet kiss. “Oh I’m so happy, I know you won’t be disappointed in this. And I know just the time and place.”

“Really where and when,” Dash asked curiously.

“Let me handle that,” Star winked.

“Hey Val,” Star said as she walked up to the counter. “Are you getting off soon, I wanted to talk to you.”

“I get done in a half an hour,” Val told Star.

“Great, because this is about Danny,” she bluntly stated.

Val paused. “Ugh, why,” she groaned as she tried to think of any possible topic of conversation about Star’s boyfriend that didn’t involve her crush on him.

“Because I really think it’ll make us better friends and closer together,” Star answered. “So please meet us behind the Nasty Burger right as you get off. If it all goes well, we can have a great night afterwards,” the blonde smiled before telling the others the plan.

“Great night,” Val muttered. “She’s not talking about?” her eyes widened as she came to a conclusion about what Star had been asking her. “Crazy girl, I mean, I might.” She said as she started taking some more orders.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Star," Valerie said anxiously. After her shift had ended, she motioned for her friend and crush to follow her to the back alley behind the Nasty Burger, where no one except for whoever was taking out the trash for the day went. "What did you uh, want to talk to me about?"

Star looked to Danny who was still a bit nervous about the plan. "Trust me Danny," Star gently took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "She'll understand."

Danny nodded, then closed his eyes, before forming the bright white rings around his waist. After his transformation finished, he slowly opened one of his eyes to see how bad Valerie's reaction was. "We-well," He said nervously.

"You," Valerie seethed as she saw that infamous ghost boy who had ruined her life. "How dare you," she screeched as she flung herself at Danny.

Turning intangible to avoid getting struck, he quickly ducked behind Star. "Val," the blonde shouted at her friend. "Knock it off."

"Why should I," Valerie retorted as she started to dig into her purse.

Star stormed over and slapped the ectogun out of her friend's hand. "Stop trying to kill my boyfriend," she shouted.

"Boyfriend," Valerie scoffed. "That bastard ruined my life."

"He didn't do anything wrong," Star countered.

"My dad lost his job because of his dog."

"It wasn't his dog; it was the ghost of one of the dogs that company was illegally experimenting on."

"What?!"

Star huffed. "Yeah, turns out that dog, was just a little puppy that Axiom Laboratories had been testing their products on and it died," she sniffled as she was a firm animal lover and when Danny was explaining that adventure she came to the conclusion that Axiom was not on the up and up. "He just wanted his squeaky toy Val, a puppy, it was all a horrible accident, but Danny didn't do it to ruin your life."

"Really, a squeaky toy," Valerie folded her arms and looked at the floating ghost. "Let's say I believe you. Then explain how this town went to hell and back then, huh?"

"Vlad," Danny answered.

"Vlad, try harder," Valerie scoffed. "He gave me the tools to hunt you."

"And he also opened the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and let out Pariah Dark, because he wanted the Crown of Fire," Danny said. "If a ghost has both the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage, they gain immense power, like bonkers levels."

"Really, pfft, that's the lamest excuse," Valerie dismissed.

"I mean it Valerie," Danny said as he turned back into his human form.

"Okay, time out, what is that," Valerie questioned.

"What?" Danny asked.

"The lights, how are you doing that Phantom?"

"Uh because I'm half-ghost," Danny answered. "I can turn from one form to another, it's why the other ghosts call me a halfa."

"Half-ghost, how can someone be half-ghost?

"Ask Vlad, he was the first one," Danny tossed his hands in the air. "Honestly, I barely understand all the science behind it as it is, but Vlad did help my parents build the first portal, it's something to do with being exposed to the portal when it's turned on or something." Danny guessed.

"Star, I need some time, you can't just dump half-ghosts and evil supervillains on a girl, not when she's expecting something else," Valerie told her friend. "I'll call you when I get this sorted."

Danny and Star let Valerie pass them by and turn the corner so she could walk home. "So, good or bad," Danny asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Good, she just needs time to process," Start answered. "Just wish I knew what she that something else she was expecting."

"I'm just happy that I didn't get shot," Danny shrugged. "So now what do we do with our day?"

Star hummed for a moment before a sly grin grew on her lips. "I think Dash had a good idea, we should have some moments where people won't interrupt," she answered as she dragged her finger down her boyfriend's chest. The exercise was filling out Daniel's form and he no longer looked so scrawny.

"I like that plan," Danny quickly said as he scooped up his girlfriend and flew off into the sky towards his home.

* * *

Dash stared into the sky as he watched his friends leave, before smirking as he pulled out the keys to his car. "About time," he said in disbelief that it took this long for Star and Danny to do the deed. As he turned the key in the ignition, he felt the cold metal barrel of a gun press against the back of his neck. However the shape was so strange he knew it could only be one thing.

"Dash, I want answers," Valerie demanded as she rose up from his back seat.

"Fine," Dash calmly answered. "But maybe we don't do this in public, going to be really awkward if someone comes by and sees you pointing a gun at me."

"Fair enough," Valerie said as she lowered the gun.

"Good, I know a quiet place we can talk," Dash said as he pulled out onto the street and drove towards the barren warehouse district.

* * *

Panting Star rolled over to lay next to Danny on his bed. "Oh wow, that was amazing," she said as she pulled the sheets over her naked and sweat covered body.

"Ye-yeah," Danny stuttered as the goofy grin on his face hadn't gone away for the entire time.

"I didn't think you'd be so good for your first time, but you do not get tired," Star smiled as she rested her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"I really tried," Danny answered as he had been nervous for his first time and really worried about adequacy.

"And it showed," Star purred. "I'd say let's go for another round, but I don't think I'd be able to walk if we did."

"Well we can just lay here," Danny suggested as he put his arm around Star.

"Sure, then we can go and get some food, I am starving. Sex really works up an appetite."

"Yeah," Danny agreed as he heard his stomach growl.

* * *

"So you dragged me out to the middle of nowhere, if I wasn't holding the gun, I'd be worried," Valerie joked as Dash pulled over and put his car into park.

"Well it's not everyday girls get in the backseat of my car," Dash chuckled. "Wait, no, I mean, ugh," he groaned. "It's really hard to be suave with a gun aimed at you, how the hell does James Bond do it."

"It's a movie. Now talk; what changed, you, Star and Daniel go to his house and then when you come back, you're all buddy buddy, what did he do to you," she demanded to know.

"Nothing, Fenton was forced to reveal that he's Phantom," Dash sighed. "We only found out by accident," he said before he explained how Daniel was forced to reveal himself.

"It could have been a trick," Valerie shouted.

"Are you joking, those ghosts hate him," Dash countered. "You know they don't care about human life, and if Fenton was like them, why would he reveal himself to save Star."

Valerie's hand wavered as she thought on the question Dash posed. "It doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't. Last year, if you told me ghosts were real, I'd have probably shoved you in a locker or something, last month, if you told me that the nerdiest loser in the world is a legit superhero and I'd like hanging around him, I don't know what I'd do," Dash explained. "But the world is changing Val, you need to step back and see if what you know is right or wrong, because Fenton is probably the only thing keeping this town together right now."

"Take me home," Valerie said as she got in the backseat of Dash's car and sat silently for the entire ride.

* * *

"Okay, enough cuddling," Star said as she sat up. "Food time," she added as she got out of Danny's bed and started to dress. "You could stop staring at my butt and help me find my jeans," she said coyly as she looked over her shoulder.

"It's a really nice butt and hiding it should be a crime," Danny said as he stuck his hand through his mattress and pulled out her jeans that had fallen under the bed.

"But then you don't get to watch me do this," she teased as she slowly pulled the denim clothing up her legs before wiggling her butt to fit them in.

"Okay, that was hot, magma hot, hotter than the sun," Danny whimpered as he wiped a bit of drool from his lips.

"Good, then let's go eat, because this," Star said as she waved her hand over her now dressed form. "Requires fuel to function and if I have fuel we can have fun."

"FUN IS GREAT," Danny shouted as he quickly threw on his clothes and opened his door.

"Happy losing your virginity," Jack and Maddie shouted, as they exploded party poppers and blow on horns.

"Oh sweet god," Danny squealed and slammed the door on his parents. Taking huge gulps of air he slowly leaned against the door.

"Well that was rude," Jack commented from the other side.

"Why are you out there," Danny yelled.

Maddie chuckled. "Because we wanted to congratulate you on this milestone."

"How did you know about it," Danny hissed as he cracked open the door a little to look at his parents in the hall.

"Your room isn't exactly soundproof, and your lady friend is a screamer," Jack stated.

"Good job by the way," Maddie winked at her thoroughly embarrassed son. "Not many men last so long on their first go around."

"Well, I need to go find a place to die," Danny groaned as he shut the door and turned to the source of giggling.

"Oh Danny," Star said as she hid her smile behind her hand. "It's fine, they're just showing how much they care." She walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. "Hello, excuse us," she politely said as she stepped past Danny's parents and pulled him along with her.

"I can't believe they were standing outside the door the whole time," Danny whined as he walked along with Star.

"I don't think they did that," Star retorted. "They probably heard us a half an hour ago then came back when the noises died down."

"Closer to an hour, but correct nonetheless," Jack commented.

Maddie jabbed her husband in the gut, she enjoyed the teasing as much as he did, but they did need to be the adults in the room. "So, I hope I don't have to say this, but did you two use protection?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm on the pill," Star answered. "We'll need to get more condoms, since Danny ran out halfway through."

"And then what did he do," Jack asked nervously as he wasn't prepared to be a grandfather this early.

"I'll need to borrow a toothbrush," Star blushed as she alluded to what she did.

"Well, we'll stay out of your way," Maddie said as she pushed her husband past the kitchen and into the basement. "There is cash in my purse, get your girlfriend something nicer than pizza sweetie."

After the door shut, Danny nervously looked to his girlfriend and now lover. "So, uh, where do you want to go?"

"First, the shower, and I'll need a change of clothes," Star said as she sniffed herself. "Then I want to try that Italian restaurant."

"Okay," Danny nodded, but noticed Star wasn't moving.

"Danny, I'll need someone to wash my back and if by chance that someone gets a reward for doing so, well, things happen," she said as she walked back up the stairs.

"Woohoo," Danny cheered before running up the stairs after her.


End file.
